The Legend of Kaiyu
by LaxGirlsDoItBetter
Summary: This is a story based off Legend of Korra, but I'm replacing Korra with a different female waterbender. It will still follow the plot of the first season of LOK, but there will be some changes. The new avatar will end up with Asami, not Mako or Bolin. Don't like don't read. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you guys like it I'll put up more chapters, if not I guess this is it.


Chapter 1

She paced across the hard bamboo bamboo floor, her footsteps echoing around the bare room. She looked around, saying goodbye to the house she grew up in was hard.

"Kaiyu!" a stern voice called, she heard footsteps approaching the door. The door slid open and light poured into the dark room.

"You coming or what?" a tall, dark haired boy asked.

"I guess," she sighed, she glanced around the room, "Where's Raido and Bolin?" Before the boy had time to answer a figure popped up in the doorway.

"Right here!" a stocky boy with a red ferret perched on his shoulder exclaimed, "And so is Raido!" He moved out of the doorway to reveal a small, sea-wolf puppy with scruffy blue-gray fur. His tongue flopped out of his muzzle and his short tail wagged upon seeing his companion. Kaiyu got down on one knee and the pup came running. He pressed his small body against her legs and nudged his head into her stomach. She brought a hand to his back and ran it up and down his soft fur.

"You ready for Republic City, Kaiyu?" Bolin asked. She gave the pup one last pat and stood up, making him whine. She grabbed her leopard-seal skin knapsack off the floor and nodded, making her way towards the door.

"You are going to love it, Kai! Mako and I can't wait to take you to our favorite hangouts!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing his arm around the girl. She couldn't help, but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I've been to the city before Bolin, I come every night we have a pro-bending match or practice. It won't be that much of a change."

He shrugged and replied, "You've never lived in Republic City though."

They approached the main hall of the large beach house. A man and a woman stood by the front door. The man was large and chiseled, he had a shaggy goatee and long, fading brown hair tied in the traditional warrior's wolf tail style. The woman was much different compared to him, small and pale with light, sun bleached blonde hair wrapped around her head in a complicated braid. They were both dressed similarly in watertribe tribe garb, not the kind worn in the harsh North and South poles, but the loose, flowing kind worn by members of the beach tribes that are made for warmer weather. Though the weather was beginning to change to cool autumn quickly on the small crescent island where they lived. It was only a ferry ride away from Republic City.

"There's a ferry waiting for you by the docks," The man said in a low, sad tone. He put his arm around the woman next to him as she let out a few sobs. Kaiyu detached herself from the two boys and rushed over to the man and woman, Raido following closely behind.

"I'll visit as much as I can." Kaiyu said before pulling them both into a tight hug. Mako cleared his throat, signaling that they needed to leave. She pulled herself out of the crushing embrace with much reluctance.

"Do good out there, my little otter-penguin. Make your mother and I proud." The man said, trying his best to smile. He reached out and grabbed her forearm for a traditional watertribe handshake. As he pulled his arm away he slipped something into Kaiyu's hand.

"Something to remind you of home," her mother said, "your Gran-gran made it." Kaiyu looked down at the woven seashell necklace in her palm, it was beautifully crafted and it still smelled like the sea.

Mako coughed again, "I hate to interrupt a family moment, but we really have to go." Kaiyu looked at her parents and smiled. She shoved the necklace her pocket and said, "I love you both, give Gran-gran my thanks." She walked toward the door and cast one last glance back at her parents.

"Bye guys." She said sadly, her eyes glistening with tears. She turned her head to the door so no one would see the first tear spill from her eyes.

"Goodbye Avatar Kaiyu." Her father replied, smiling proudly as the tears dripped down his face. Kaiyu opened the door and headed out, the boys and Raido followed closely behind her. She made her way to dock, kicking up sand with every step. The ferry was waiting at the end of the worn, brown dock. Her feet knocked against the weathered wood and the the vessel's captain smiled at her as she climbed aboard. She threw her knapsack onto the floor and helped the nervous pup over the side of the boat. The boys climbed in last, plopping into the seats.

"Where are we off to, Miss Avatar?" The captain asked, starting the engine. She glanced back at her home one last time. She looked at the training grounds where she had spent the last ten years mastering water, earth, and fire. She looked at the small cove where she spent her free time ice-surfing. And she looked at the blue beach house she grew up in and saw her parents silhouettes threw the rice paper windows. A rogue tear slipped out of her eye and she scraped it away with her fist.

"Air Temple Island."


End file.
